


Lets Be Alone Together

by iamursforevrmre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic!Derek, so much fluff sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamursforevrmre/pseuds/iamursforevrmre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns the key, and his Jeep fails to start. Stiles tries a few more times, but the engine refuses to turn over. He drops his head down on the steering wheel to heave out a sigh because his baby has been <i>so good</i> lately. Stiles picks his head back up to see Derek, barefoot, making his way to Stiles and leaning into the open window, his face inches away from Stiles’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Be Alone Together

Stiles really, honestly means to go home on Sunday night. Derek walks Stiles to the door at around two in the morning after Stiles spent the whole weekend at Derek’s. He insisted they spend the better part of Sunday marathoning season four of Dexter because his body was too damn sore to do anything else than cuddle. 

Stiles makes his way over to his Jeep only to keep casting glances back at the house to see Derek leaning against the doorway – arms crossed over his chest – while the light from inside the house illuminates the front porch. He doesn’t want to leave, he feels too much at home when he’s with Derek that the thought of sleeping alone tonight makes his stomach clench. Stiles can still make out the way the moon catches his eyes to reflect the red. Stiles can feel his breath catch in his throat and he stumbles over his feet and into his baby. 

He refuses to turn back his attention to his boyfriend a couple hundred yards away to see his shoulders shaking as he laughs at Stiles. He just hops into his Jeep as smoothly as he can before cranking down the windows and jamming his key into the ignition.

Stiles turns the key, and his Jeep fails to start. Stiles tries a few more times, but the engine refuses to turn over. He drops his head down on the steering wheel to heave out a sigh because his baby has been _so good_ lately. Stiles picks his head back up to see Derek, barefoot, making his way to Stiles and leaning into the open window, his face inches away from Stiles’.

“Text your dad, let him know your car won’t start and that you’re staying another night,” Derek says through a yawn and opens the door for Stiles to step out.

“He’s going to be so suspicious, y’know.” Stiles yawns back because dammit it’s too contagious and he can’t tear his eyes away from Derek. His half of his hair is flat and the other half is standing straight up from hours of being dead to the world and curled up on the couch watching Netflix. 

Stiles sends out a quick text to his dad while he allows himself to be dragged back inside by Derek. He only pauses briefly to allow Stiles to kick off his shoes on the mat just inside the front door before stumbling tiredly up the stairs with Stiles in tow. Derek tugs Stiles into his room by his hand and pulls Stiles against his chest. Stiles lets out a soft _oomph_ before feeling Derek’s lips on his in a quick peck.

“’m tired,” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ lips, “let’s go to sleep.”

Stiles brushes his lips against Derek’s before pulling away and stumbling in the dark towards Derek’s bed. He can hear the rustling as Derek kicks off his sweatpants and swiftly pulls off his shirt. Stiles climbs into the bed, closing his eyes and waiting for Derek. When he feels the other side of the bed dip down, he cuddles up into Derek’s side and lets himself be engulfed by his body heat.

*

Stiles wakes up in the morning to an empty bed and his phone ringing. He rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and letting out a groan. Stiles blindly reaches over on the nightstand for his phone, groping the surface until he finally finds it. 

“Yo,” he croaks into the receiver, not even bothering to check the caller ID. It’s either Dad or Derek and he’ll find out soon enough.

“I’m getting suspicious, son.” Dad’s voice comes in and Stiles resists the urge to rolls his eyes. 

“I know, I’m sorry. My car really did break down, Derek said he was looking at it today.” Stiles sits up, keeping his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to face the sunlight streaming through the blinds. “I’ll be home later today.”

“I’m holding you to that. You better be home by dinner or I’ll drag your ass home.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Alright, son, see you later,” Dad says and Stiles lets the phone drop from his hand and fall onto the bed when the line goes dead. He rubs his hands over his face before getting up to wander into the bathroom for a shower.

*

Stiles is seated at the kitchen table, hair still damp and drowning in one of Derek’s shirts, as he uses his left hand to play solitaire on his phone and he uses his right hand to shovel eggs into his mouth. 

A couple minutes later, Stiles hears the garage door open and a heavy hand is resting on his left shoulder as he watches a large cup of coffee appear in his peripherals. He pauses his game before reaching out to take a few gulps. Derek’s other hand is on top of Stiles’ head, tilting his face back and pecking Stiles’ lips.

“Mmm, thanks for the coffee, babe.” Stiles mumbles against his lips, “There’s more eggs on the cook top.”

Derek pushes his lips back against Stiles’, trying to kiss Stiles harder and a bit dirtier with a lot more tongue but Stiles pulls back.

“Sorry, dude, as much as I love Spiderman kisses, this is too weird of an angle for my neck,” Stiles licks his lips as Derek steps back, “Do you want me to get you a plate of eggs?”

“Nah, I fixed your Jeep but I ran out to get new brakes. I’m going to put them in and then we can go out for lunch.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay working on your day off?” Stiles asks, standing up from the table and placing his dishes in the sink. Stiles hops up on the counter, watching Derek walk towards him, rolling his eyes.

“You know I would do anything for you,” Derek says, stepping between Stiles’ legs. Stiles licks his lips as he wraps his legs around Derek’s hips, pulling him closer. “C’mon Stiles, you can’t do this to me now.”

“Do what?” He cocks his head to the side, running a hand slowly down Derek’s chest. Stiles can feel a low rumbling in Derek’s chest and he pulls Derek even closer with his legs. 

“You’re distracting me. I need to get this done so I can get you home by dinner.” Derek whispers, allowing himself to be pulled towards Stiles. He brings his head down to Stiles’ throat, nosing at his jaw line. Shit, Stiles feels his stomach clench really quickly. He keeps forgetting, keeps getting lost in Derek, to remember that he actually needs to go back to his house that doesn’t have Derek.

“Don’t remind me about going home,” Stiles groans, “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Stiles can feel a rumble break through Derek as he nips at his jaw before breaking Stiles’ death grip as simply as he could tear a piece of paper in half. Stiles groans at the lack of contact, making grabby hands at Derek. 

“Here, chew this.” Derek flings something towards Stiles’ face. Stiles lets out an embarrassing squeak and tries to shield his face before realizing that it’s only a piece of gum.

“Why do I have bad breath?” Stiles pouts, popping it into his mouth and watching Derek as he pops a bubble. 

“No, I dropped a bolt and I can’t reach it.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not right now,” Stiles blows out another bubble, letting his legs swing back and forth kicking the cabinets below.

“I can’t reach it, not even when I extend my nails.” Derek explains, leaning against the counter besides Stiles. He just now realizes his boyfriend’s appearance – his hair that’s hanging flat on his head, his wife beater and jeans with oil and dirt splattered across his arms and there’s even a smudge under his jaw. Stiles mouth waters.

“Weirdo,” Stiles says, blowing another bubble. Derek pops it and the gum ends up stuck on his nose and around his mouth. A giggle bursts out of Stiles and even Derek is shaking with laughter beside him.

*

Stiles is pinned against his Jeep, Derek’s tongue lapping at his collar bone, nose brushing over previous marks he made earlier. Stiles chokes back a moan as Derek slides a thigh between Stiles’ legs, spreading them further and brushing against the bulge in his pants.

“Derek,” Stiles groans, head falling back as Derek’s mouth finds Stiles’ pulse. Stiles lets out another breathy moan as he rocks into Derek’s leg. “Derek c’mon.”

Derek stops sucking and nibbling at his pulse point to make his way back up Stiles’ neck to his mouth. Stiles opens his mouth wide, allowing Derek to slide his tongue inside his mouth and push against his own, claiming. Stiles slides his hands up into Derek’s hair, tugging while Derek’s hand slides up to cup his face.

Stiles phone starts ringing obnoxiously and Derek pulls away. Stiles groans, resting his forehead against Derek’s before pulling his phone out of his pocket to see that Dad is calling him. Stiles groans again, closing his eyes and answering his phone.

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey, son. Just checking in with you that you’re still coming home.”

“Yeah, I’m saying bye to Derek right now. H-he fixed the Jeep so everything’s all good.” Derek’s nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, and Stiles is trying to shove him away but he’s not budging. 

“Okay, don’t be too long. I’ll see you soon, then.”

Stiles hangs up to Derek making a sound in the back of his throat before reeling Stiles in for a heartbreakingly slow kiss, like he doesn’t want to let Stiles go because he’s going to miss him too much, even if it’s for a night or two. Stiles winds his arms around Derek’s neck, interlocking his own fingers as he kisses Derek back.

Stiles pulls away, burying his head in the crook of Derek’s neck and shoulder before inhaling Derek’ scent – the natural smell of pine that drives Stiles insane – so he can catch his breath. 

“Love you,” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s skin, not wanting to let go. 

“Love you too,” Derek wraps his arms tighter around Stiles’ waist, squeezing a little, “Drive safe, text me when you get home.”

*

After Stiles is done with dinner with Dad and the dishes are watched, the lights are all off on the first floor and Dad is stumbling up the steps into his room in order to sleep for his double tomorrow, Stiles finds himself standing alone in his room.

Stiles opens his window, hands gripping the windowsill, searching for red eyes, before he walks away to pull a pair of basketball shorts on. Stiles finds one of Derek’s hoodies in his closet to put on before flinging himself in into his bed. He pulls the hood up, curls himself into a ball and lets Derek’s scent fill his lungs. 

Stiles reaches over to grab his phone, texting _**i hate sleeping alone**_ to Derek before attempting to pass out for the night. 

When Stiles is dozing off, somewhere around midnight, he hears something rustling near his window and the next thing he knows the other half of his bed is dipping down. Stiles doesn’t even open his eyes, he just shifts towards the heat, letting him fit against his back and drop an arm over his stomach. Stiles doesn’t even have a moment to acknowledge him, he just passes out.

Stiles wakes up in the morning to an empty bed but an unread text on his phone from 11:47 the night before from Derek that says _**on my way**_.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a rough summer so this was my attempt of writing disgustingly fluffy fluff to distract me.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr.](http://lake--effectkid.tumblr.com) here


End file.
